


hydron and shadow smoke weed

by GravDanger



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravDanger/pseuds/GravDanger
Summary: oh fuck theres so much weed in my fucking pockets oh fuck kf god help me im gonna get in trouble withtbeh vestal gaurdssababbnxnjjjjjhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm
Kudos: 10





	hydron and shadow smoke weed

Shadow Prove and Hydron smoke weed and Hydron dies

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading smash that MF LIKE BUTTON if you cried


End file.
